fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dakota Fath
|kanji = ダコファス |romaji = Dakota Fasu |alias = Lady Frostbite (王女凍傷, Ōjo Tōshō) Unrelenting Blizzard (容赦ない猛吹雪, Yōshanai mō fubuki) Diavoletto (ディアボレット, Diaboretto, lit. Little Devil) (By Gryphon Hayashi) |color = #F08080 |text = White |name = Dakota Fath |race = Human |gender = Female |birthdate = January 13, x776 |birthplace = Onibus Town, Fiore |blood type = A- |status = Alive |age = 17 (x793) 24 (x800) |education = High School |hair color = Red |eye color = Red (Previously) Gold (Currently) |vision = 20/20 |skin tone = Pale |height = 5'2" ft. |weight = 122 lbs. |guild mark color = Navy |guild mark location = Right thigh |tattoos/unusual features = High body temperature |affiliation = Koma Inu |occupation = Legal S-Class Mage |partners = Tojima Shisen Gwen Dullahan |previous partners = Niklas Thoth Stewart Hartenfelds Mandi Thoth |team = Frigus Abyssi |previous team = Winter Summons |base of operations = Koma Inu Guild Hall |sexuality = Bisexual (Heteroromantic) |marital status = In a relationship with Gryphon Hayashi |allies = Koma Inu Members Gryphon Hayashi Silver Kasumi Zara Gryfinn |relatives = Carolina Fath (Mother) Virginia Fath (Mother) |magic = Ice Magic Ice-Make |weaponry and armor = Flame Demon Series Dual Swords Any created by her magic }} Dakota Fath (ダコタ ファス Dakota Fasu) is an S-Class Mage of the Legal Guild, Koma Inu, Fiore's largest, and arguably, strongest guild in today's era. She gained the alias Lady Frostbite (王女凍傷 Ōjo Tōshō) during her time in the Grand Magic Games, and holds the self-proclaimed title of The Unrelenting Blizzard (容赦ない猛吹雪 Yōshanai mō fubuki). She is one of the most well-known users of Ice-Make Magic and while there are still mages that surpass her, her own style of fighting has made her rise to the top in one way or another. Her boundless energy and go-getter attitude easily gains the attention of many, and Dakota's overinflated ego seems to grow under their attention. Despite her prideful tendencies, Dakota is and can be a close confidant when she needs to be and is always there when her guildmates need her. Her somewhat blunt and realistic way of going about things is not exactly warm and comforting, however, she is by no means harsh or cold like her magic might suggest. She is mischievous and friendly by nature, easily gaining her friends within minutes of meeting people. Appearance Dakota is a young of a small stature and round facial features that make her appear much younger than she truthfully is. With a jaunty disposition, however, it is quite difficult to miss the young woman, especially when paired with her vibrant hair and eye colors. The young woman is most recognizable by her hair, and despite another S-Class member, Nova, having the same basic hair color, their shades are vastly different. Dakota's hair is red-pink, similar to a raspberry, quickly drawing attention in its bold and vivid hue. Her hair is long, reaching down to the small of her back, and very thick and wavy, making it quite unmanageable unless proper time and energy is put into styling the locks. To combat the messiness, Dakota would typically tie it up in a full ponytail, however, she now chooses to opt for a half-up-half-down style, leaving her bangs to hang over her forehead. She puts three barrettes—two on the left side and one in the center—in her bangs in varying colors. While they serve no immediate purpose, when she enters strenuous activity she will use them to pin back her bangs from her face. She always carries an extra hair tie or two with her in the event that she wants to restyle how she pulls it up as well. Paired with the vivid color of her hair are scintillating gold eyes that hold the same fury and intensity of a fire within them. With a unique orange-to-gold ombre in her irises, they easily claim the attention of many, holding people in her intense gaze. Her eyes are downturned and are crowned by thin eyebrows. Recently, she has taken a fancy towards eye makeup, especially eyeliner, and can now commonly seen sporting the famous winged eyeliner. Dakota has a heart-shaped facial structure with rounded features that make her look several years younger. With a slim nose, plump cheeks, thin lips, and a weak jawline, she has overall softly curved features. She is typically sporting a mischevious smirk and oftentimes has a sweet of some sort between her lips, especially pocky sticks. She possesses a petite build, standing at a mere 5'2" with a slim build. She is leanly muscled, being neither excessively bulky nor lacking in strength. She doesn't have very feminine figure, being none too impressive in bust, waist, or hip sizes, though Dakota is very rarely ever concerned with this. She has pale skin and her body is typically several degrees warmer than normal to compensate for her cold magic. While she has no prominent or notable scars, her body is often marked with scrapes, bruises, and cuts from vigorous and careless training sessions. All these things considered, she is described to have a very youthful appearance. Dakota's sense of fashion doesn't seem to consist of anything in particular, as she will wear anything from floral dresses to basketball shorts and cotton t-shirts that have seen too many slices of pizza. However, a commonality between all her clothing choices is being of thin, breathable, or short materials to regulate her body temperature. She also likes to wear clothes that will allow her to move freely in case anybody wants to pick a fight with her or Dakota tries to pick a fight with anyone else. Personality Dakota is a very curious and mischievous person, generally going about her day fulfilling any whims that come to mind. She has been shown to be very spontaneous because of this, and she often acts on her impulses alone, leading her to perform stunts and tricks on people around her just to entertain herself. She enjoys eliciting strong reactions from others, general on the positive side of the scale, though she is not above scaring random strangers to get a laugh. Her seeming boundless energy allows her to easily keep up with any thoughts or plans she has. This immense amount of energy tends to make Dakota appear to take up much more space than her small body allows as well, making her presence somewhat frightening to those unprepared for someone of such a high caliber of energy. Dakota is very sociable as well, taking any and all opportunities she can to talk with others. For this reason, she can make friends with just about everyone, even if she's only known them for a short while. She is a very experienced conversationalist, and can easily move from subject to subject, leaving limited space for an awkward silence to settle in. She becomes very impatient when in a situation where she is not stimulated in some way, which can get her into quite a bit trouble when she tries to make entertainment for herself. She appears to be a very skilled empath, being able to read most people's emotions quite easily, allowing her to react appropriately in social situations to reduce tensions between others. Despite being under highly stressful or otherwise confusing environments, Dakota seeks to ensure that everyone is in a calm state. While she is not a psychologist by any means, her concise and realistic way of approaching situations can help others to keep their problems in perspective and not be consumed by any self-doubts or loathing they may be feeling. Dakota takes great pride in herself and her abilities and has no problem with showing off. If the opportunity to test her skills were to present itself, it's a well-known fact that she would accept it and go forward with the fullest intentions of not only winning but completely dominating the competition just to prove her strength. She gratuitously accepts praise, craves it even, though this is more of a natural want that most people tend to have. She has a rather large ego as well and despises being doubted or thought little of. While she has since overcome her height deficiency, if anyone were to look down on her because of it, she wouldn't hesitate to knock them down to the ground. Despite all her bravado, Dakota works extremely hard to become as powerful as she is, and continues to develop her powers even further. She aims to be the perfect image that those around her imagine her to be, training tirelessly to make sure she lives up to the title of Koma Inu’s S-Class, as well as a shoulder to lean on should any of her friends need one. Relationships History Dakota was born and raised in Onibus Town by Virginia and Carolina Fath, the young lady having been just as much of a troublemaker back then as she was today. She was constantly getting herself into other people's business and she was rather infamous for jumping fences and accidentally damaging property. Nonetheless, all the kids in her neighborhood thought she was the best thing since sliced bread and Dakota had her own group of sorts, her natural charisma gaining her many friends, especially after she was enrolled in school. During her elementary school years, she would befriend Eleanor Blake, and the two would build a friendship much stronger than the others ones Dakota had previously. They shared nearly everything together and Dakota often concerned herself with her friend's well-being more than she did her own. In the summer of x787, Dakota would learn about the famous Gray Chasers and was especially interested in the Ice-Make Mage, Silver Kasumi. The very impressionable young tween was instantly drawn in by the heroic actions and deeds done by the too icy mages. Deciding she wanted to be just like the heroine she had heard so much about, she got involved in magic, taking up Ice-Make Magic just as Silver had. Sometime shortly after this, Samarra would come in and abolish Chaos Prophet from Onibus Town and establish Koma Inu. At her mothers' insistence, she did not join the guild until she had finished up school, which led to her wrapping up her studies a whole year early by cramming, thus allowing her to join the guild at 17. Synopsis Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Dakota's magic allows her to use weapons of any form, she often turns to close-up confrontations, typically using the Muay Thai style, which allows her to use a wide variety of moves. She doesn't have any sort of attack pattern, and she will use her great strength to overpower her opponents, dealing a great amount of damage with a single punch or kick. Adding in her reflexes and flexibility, Dakota is able to evade and deliver blows with a practiced ease that allows her to overwhelm her opponent. Her smaller stature makes it quite easy to trip her opponents, from which point she will put them in joint locks to instill a severe amount of pain onto them as well as incapacitate them. While she can't pin her opponents down with sheer size, her tactics easily. Her magical power can further augment her abilities, allowing her to coat her fists in ice to deal heavy amounts of blunt damage, or freeze anything she comes into contact with. Expert Weapon Specialist: Dakota has been shown to be able to wield a wide number and variety of weapons with great expertise, always having the perfect arsenal at her fingertips thanks to her limitless magic. Bladed weapons or otherwise, Dakota is able to take on several enemies at once and have little difficulty keeping up with them, whether or not her magic is compatible or not, for her weapon's longevity and recovery rate is infinite as long as her ethernano reserves remain intact. However, it is not her skill with each individual weapon that has made her an exceptional fighter, but her ability to smoothly and efficiently switch between weapons, similar to a user of Requip Magic. All across the board, Dakota appears to be highly proficient in each of her weapons, though of course, certain abilities stick out more than others, if not because she is better at that skill, but because she uses it more often. She typically more advanced with smaller weapons because they best fit her small and agile build, however, her brute strength lends itself to blunt and large weapons, often because of her misleading size. *'Expert Swordsman:' Dakota possesses an advanced technique in swordplay, as a result of training with swordmaster Zara Gryffin. She is capable of wielding a singular blade, however, her greatest strength lies in duel sword wielding. This technique was learned to accommodate to the Flame Demon Dual Swords gifted to her by Silver Kasumi. Her particular style is focused primarily on quick but powerful strikes designed to overwhelm an enemy, as well as parrying and striking in the same movement. This is further boosted by the extremely hot fires that are produced by the weapon, which can melt steel swords into a puddle near instantaneously, as well as surprise her enemies with magic opposite to her natural one. **'Sword Pressure:' When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *'Expert Marksman:' Dakota has particularly great accuracy, being able to shoot enemies with a bow or rifles from several miles off, as well as hit moving targets in mid range with throwing knives. In addition, she can fire small handguns at mid to close range with deadly accuracy, and is able to hit a fly 70% of the time on average. In addition, her rapid fire ability as an extension of her magic typically allows her to land a certain percentage of them on faster opponents simply by overwhelming them. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Despite having a small and slim figure, Dakota is shown to have a great deal of physical strength. Dakota is capable of lifting and carrying things twice her weight and size with minimal effort, and anything upwards of three times her size with greater effort. This extends to her lower body strength as well, with her being able to leap forward fast and hard enough that it leaves a small crater in the earth. She can also leap straight upwards several stories with relative ease as well though a greater effort is needed depending on how high she wants to jump. Immense Endurance: After training in the intense climate and pressure of the mountains, her endurance has raised exponentially, to the point where she can take several hits while showing little fatigue. She has absolute control over her every motion, making it so that she doesn't make any unnecessary movements that would tire her out. She has can deal continuous blows without faltering, and rarely runs out of energy in a battle. Resistance to Extreme Temperatures: Dakota's magical ability relies solely on the ability to freeze things, so it is only natural that she has developed a resistance to cold temperatures. This extends to magical endeavors as well, as she has shown to be unaffected by any attacks of an ice-elemental basis, as she is able to simply redirect them. In addition, Dakota is able to be in conditions of severe heat and still be able to perform well. This is because her magic automatically cools the area around her, as well as her training deep in geothermal caverns to develop an ice strong enough to withstand high temperatures. Enhanced Reflexes: Dakota is incredibly light on her feet, and she is able to react to even the slightest movements. This helps her to get in short-range attacks and to escape before her opponents can retaliate. This can be a great help, or great harm, depending on her own opponent's reaction times. If her opponent can keep up with her speed, however, she may just be able to move sporadically enough that she can throw them off. Expert Acrobatic Skills: Dakota is an adept acrobat, being able to change direction and perform flips in mid-air, and balance on the slightest of platforms. This is in part to her small body, which allows her a lower sense of gravity, as well as her excellent strength. An example of this would be her ability to balance one-handed on her sword's hilt where it protruded from the ground, and then quickly flip forward and strike down onto her opponent during a sparring match. Flexibility: Dakota is extremely flexible, and she is able to move fluidly and easily in any position. She has become superbly skilled in close-range combat because of this, allowing her to deal attacks from virtually any angle. Dakota is also ambidextrous, proving herself to be a strong combatant in duel wielding as well being able to perform punches of equal force with both her hands. This does not only extend into physical abilities, as she has been shown to be able to adjust to situations rather quickly, thinking of tactics and plans on the fly. Mental Capabilities Keen Intellect: Dakota has been shown to be able to come up with countermeasures rather quickly, and is able to react to a number of attacks without fault. Dakota uses an immense imagination in order to come up with tactics, that are, at times, baffling simply because of their extravagance or absolute absurdity. All her thoughts seem to turn in her mind instantaneously, and for this reason, her plans are usually short-term solutions or distractions that buy her time for larger attacks. Thermoception: Dakota possesses a particularly acute perception of temperature and is especially good at sensing temperatures below her own body temperature. When facing off against other mages with similar magical abilities, this makes it impossible to set up traps around her, as she will simply sense the varying temperature. This was demonstrated when she sensed the knife Silver had at her back, as well as being able to sense Stewart even when he wasn't visible because of the cold air around him. Magic Magical Capabilities Magical Prowess: Dakota is a strong and capable mage, possessing an ethernano container that far surpasses her own small body. As an S-Class of one of the largest and strongest guilds in Fiore, Dakota is already placed on a high pedastal in terms of estimated power, and as far as her own opinion is concerned, she can certainly uphold such a title and even exceed expectations. She is a resilient mage, capable of going through drawn-out battles before beginning to feel the loss of magic, and while she doesn't have a particularly flashy magic, her simple creations allow her to conserve energy, keeping her magic reserves intact for even longer. Despite only seriously practicing magic for the past few years, Dakota has developed strength above even some gifted mages, though she is still far from being the ultimate or strongest in terms of raw power. Aside from her own internal magic power, Dakota is able to manipulate raw and ambient ethernano around her to combine with her own to make her creations stronger. This reduces the magic she has to put out, as well as keeps Slayer Mages who gain power through the air from drawing exceptional amounts of ethernano from the air, as she's already used a great deal of it. Additionally, Dakota is capable of exerting her magical energy in an aura that can dispel attacks sent her way. It is pale purple in color, and very cold, capable of freezing most liquids solid as they pass through the intangible barrier, as well as dissipating flames of a weaker nature than her ice. *'S-Class Aura:' Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Auras can be fit into three different categories, Standard, S-Class, and Monster, each one being much stronger than the last and performing different actions, however, depending on the mage, their magic itself may play a part in how their aura is exerted and what is does. As a standing S-Class mage of her guild, Dakota possesses an aura subsequent of that. Despite her size, her aura is reflective of the magic power she holds, rather than anything else. The vibrant purple hue generally spans two feet around her body and is more solid in nature than most. As such, her aura is mainly used for intimidation and defensive purposes, as it can absorb a great deal of impact and leave Dakota without a scratch. *'Ethernano Manipulation:' Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is based on the principle of reducing the kinetic energy found in moisture particles in the air, freezing it over and creating ice. This can be done by absorbing the heat from the atmosphere and freezing any suspended particles of moisture, or directly manipulating the particles and stopping their movement for a more centralized means of creation. Through these means, a user of Ice Magic may create and manipulate ice to their every whim, alter the terrain they stand in or on, and freeze various beings or creatures in place. Ice Magic can also be used to bring forth frigid bursts of wind, generally used to hurl various frozen projectiles created by the user and their targets. In some cases, a user of Ice Magic has been shown to draw power from the moon, their power drastically increasing its presence and under its light. However, this can be debunked, as an Ice Mage also gets a significant boost in strength even on nights of the new moon, thus demonstrating that Ice Mages get stronger when forms of light are lacking, especially the sun. Being that the sun releases intense rays of infrared light, a form of heat energy, it can be surmised that ice will be stronger when they are not as significant, such as on a cloudy day or at night. This is because there are far lesser elements working against the frozen creation. Many use Ice Magic as a way to quickly immobilize their targets, which can be done with a simple touch, regardless of whether it is skin to skin or not. By rapidly reducing the kinetic energy found in their body, the user can freeze someone solid and threaten to fracture or otherwise break their fragile bodies. The user may shape and form the ice in any way they choose, however, the ice must remain mostly formless, meaning they are limited to jagged shapes. These limitations make it easy to separate it from its maker magic companion, as the latter will focus entirely on definitive shapes and forms in the name of the ultimate arsenal. The element's temperature will eventually make the user extremely resistant to cold temperatures, allowing them to traverse in full blizzards without any adverse effects, though absolute zero can prove very dangerous, not that many if any, mages could achieve such a frozen state without sacrificing their own well-being as well. Additionally, much like other element-based mages, users of this magic can turn their body into ice to avoid damage from most physical attacks, though it comes with very easily exploited weaknesses, making it a very rarely used ability. The user can perform various hand motions while utilizing Ice Magic, though this is not necessary, and is generally only done for theatric effect. Ice-Make Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is one of the many forms of molding magic centered around the sub-element of ice. This allows the user to create, summon, and manipulate ice to their every whim, generally to create tools for their use during combat. To cast the vast majority of the Ice-Make spells, a user must place their right arm across their abdomen with their palm open, and then their closed left fist on the face of their palm. This pose allows the user to generate their magical energy into a central spot, allowing them to rapidly activate the freezing qualities of their magic in an area, reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, further enhancing this by allowing their magical energy to absorb the heat from the atmosphere, setting up the perfect stage for the user to manipulate and shape the ice they gather from stray eternano in the atmosphere. They can do this offensively or defensively, shaping the ice into various objects or creatures they have witnessed or imagined, such as swords or dragons. While not necessary for all casters, this is generally done by calling out the name of the magic followed by the spell they are casting. While a user of the standard Ice Magic would be limited to jagged or otherwise formless shapes, an Ice-Make Mage is capable of creating any object that exists within the plane of this, or any imaginary, worlds, their only limitation being their own imagination. The only factors that may disrupt a user when casting are the temperature around them, as high ones will obviously make it much harder to keep the spells active and function, though this can be canceled out by manipulating the magic energy around their creations to keep them sustained for longer. If the user has practiced the magic for long enough and is deemed a master of the craft, they do not need to be in direct contact with the ice they shape, instead being capable of forming anything with their magical energy and mind alone, similar to a form of telekinesis. Outside of basic combative uses, a user is capable of changing the surroundings around them, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also serves as a very good means to dress wounds, easily staunching bleeding, preventing swelling, and keeping many contaminants out of the wound until further attention can be given. This magic is also especially useful during espionages, allowing the user to make exact replicas of keys, scan cards, or complete clones of people they've seen to access areas that would otherwise be unaccessible to themselves. As long as the user's imagination is active, they are capable of creating virtually anything and everything, giving them the capacity to create things that is virtually unrivaled by any other forms of magic. Today, there are two known types of Ice-Make Magic, Static Ice-Make and Dynamic Ice-Make. The former is defined by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weaponry, or direct and intended changes to the environment around them. The latter is focused on creating animated objects, such as animals, to fight independently of the caster, further extending their range and lessening the chances of getting caught up in a full-out brawl. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to have a noticeably faster casting time, however, this is also dependent on the skill of the user. Each form has various pros and cons to it, making no one side superior to the other, and the level of strength is usually dependent on those who wield it. Equipment Flame Demon Duel Swords: The Flame Demon Duel Swords have black steel hilts inlaid with a polished Tüzel gem, allowing the blade to withstand temperatures of up to 3,120, surpassing the strength of titanium. The blade of these swords are made up of a mix Tüzel and steel, are 20 inches long, and stained a deep red color. By channeling her inner magic power into the sword and through the Tüzel gem, Dakota is capable of creating a powerful burst of flames from the blade, and keeping the blade alight for extended periods of time, allowing her to slice through steel. Dakota doesn't always have the blades on her, though when she believes she'll need them, she'll carry them in individual sheaths on either side of her hips. Dakota had the sheaths especially enchanted so that the swords could only be pulled out by herself. Trivia *Dakota's name means friend and ally, but can also be translated to forever smiling *Desciptions for Sword Beam, Iced Shell, and Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance are all done by Per Category:Aaniimee Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Koma Inu Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice Mage Category:Sword user